


V. Negatio (Our side)

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: нαηηιвαℓ 🍷 🔪 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Children, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Will Graham, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s03e09 And the Woman Clothed with the Sun…, Friendship/Love, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal in jail, Hannibal misses Will, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder Husbands, No Beta, Parent Will Graham, Parenthood, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Self-Denial, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Someone Help Will Graham, Three Years Later, Toxic Relationship, Toxic love, True Love, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will misses Hannibal, married will graham, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Bedelia Du Maurier at the time told Will, "You haven't learned your lesson, have you? Or did you miss him that much?"And he did not deny it.





	V. Negatio (Our side)

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing, it's sort of therapeutic. If you've noticed (kind of obvious) English is not my native language, it's not even a second language to me but a foreign language. I accept any constructive criticism regarding the use of it!

In three years, many things can change. Three years ago, the cannibal and serial killer_, "the Chesapeake Ripper"_ was caught, although the truth is, Hannibal Lecter simply surrendered. Will Graham no longer works as an FBI special agent, he no longer wants to know anything about criminals and murders.

Yes, many things change in just three years.

Just as Dr. Lecter intended, Will did not separate from his side, even if he fooled himself by starting a loving family. Three years without seeing each other, but they were always connected the whole time.

_“You have deceived everyone, Will. But not to me.”_

_“That's not a question, is it? You're pretty sure of your words.”_

_“I'm always sure of my words before I say them.”_

Will Graham is hiding a secret. No one, not his wife, Alana or even Jack know about it. But Hannibal Lecter is no fool, he knew it since the beginning.

_"I told you I wouldn't miss you, I wouldn't look for you, I don't want to know about you anymore.”_

_“Still, here you are.”_

_“Not because I want to. I'm a different person now.”_

_“Are you? Your name is still Will Graham, your curly hair is the exact same one. Your beard looks the way it used to. Your blue eyes are still pervasive... yet no fond of visual contact._ _I can see the scar I left on your forehead._ _I even smell the same aftershave lotion you prefer to use.”_

_“I know what I am, and you also know that I don't like being psychoanalyzed, you're not in a position to do that.”_

_“Yes, I recall that little detail, too.”_

Those years Will Graham has tried to get away from it all to move on; no more FBI, no more Jack. No more Abigail, no more Hannibal. Now it is just him, his dogs, his stepson and his wife Molly.

_"I must say, there is something different about you, Will. I smell in you a childlike and pure scent_ _that there was not before. I smell a young boy, a bit shy, probably. What does it feel to be a father again? I gave you a child myself once."_

_“You gave the child to me, and playing God, you took her away.”_

Wounds do not heal easily; Hannibal is well aware that his most serious mistake was to take Abigail's life. Will is the more paternal of them both.

Bedelia Du Maurier at the time told Will, _"You haven't learned your lesson, have you? Or did you miss him that much?"_

And he did not deny it.

It was true, his words sounded like venom because although she was behind the veil with the Devil and he, on the other side, once the veil was removed, the monster came towards that side, where his mate was waiting for his arrival.

She also mentioned his attention to Hannibal was so profoundly harmful, yet so _irresistible_.

Even in denial, Will has no way of proving that is not the case.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write something longer when I'm less busy... I think I will have to wait until November :(


End file.
